Plan
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Mia Thompson estava confiante. Nada iria impedi-la de confessar seu amor para Percy Jackson e então eles se tornariam o casal da escola, fariam faculdade juntos e se casariam! Mas... Quem era Annabeth Chase? /high school Percabeth/OC


**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence a Rick Riordan. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ele criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse:** Mia Thompson estava confiante. Nada iria impedi-la de confessar seu amor para Percy Jackson – e então eles se tornariam _o _casal da escola, fariam faculdade juntos e se casariam! Mas... Quem era Annabeth Chase?

**CAPITULO ÚNICO – PLAN**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

Amélia Thompson tinha um plano.

Um engenhoso plano para seduzir Percy Jackson e torna-lo seu namorado.

Suas amigas haviam lhe confessado que o plano era bom – até mesmo Caroline, que geralmente encontra todos os defeitos possíveis.

Então, ela estava confiante hoje.

Ela vestiu a melhor calça jeans dela – a azul clara, que deixava seu quadril bastante interessante e suas pernas muito longas –, sua blusa do uniforme mais nova – embora tivesse o grande nome "_Goode" _em verde escuro e três mini quadrados em vermelho, azul e amarelo, a blusa ainda a deixava bonita – e seu sapato de salto favorito – um verde de dez centímetros.

Mia Thompson estava confiante.

Nada iria impedi-la de confessar seu amor para Percy – e então eles se tornariam _o _casal da escola, fariam faculdade juntos e se casariam!

- Percy! – Mia gritou, vendo sua paixão fechar o armário dele, a alguns metros de onde ela estava.

- Ei, Mia. – Ele cumprimentou sorrindo.

A garota quase de desmanchou ali mesmo.

_"Meu Santo Deus, como alguém pode ter um sorriso tão bonito?"_

- Hum, Percy... – Ela sorriu, enquanto caminhava em direção a ele. – Eu estava pensando... Hum... Você gostaria de ir comigo naquele café que tem na esquina lá de casa? Esta tarde?

O garoto olhou para ela e sorriu novamente.

- Eu adoraria Mia, faz tempos que nós não conseguimos conversar direito... – E então, quando Mia já estava perto o suficiente para sentir o perfume de Percy, ele completou, passando o braço por cima dos ombros dela. – Você se lembra de quando saíamos eu, você e Rachel?

Amélia estava tão emocionada por ter um dos braços de Percy ao redor de seus ombros que nem se importou com a menção a Rachel Elizabeth Dare – sua arqui-inimiga pelo amor de Percy.

- Claro! – Ela respondeu, animada, enquanto acompanhava Percy para a sua primeira aula do dia.

- Então estamos combinados? – Ele perguntou. – Depois da aula, hoje à tarde, eu espero por você ali na frente para nós irmos para o café.

Mia sorriu e acenou – seu nariz tentando gravar o maravilhoso cheiro de Percy.

...

- Omg, Mia, estamos torcendo por você! – As amigas de Amélia disseram. – Hoje tem _tudo_ para dar certo!

Ela estava no banheiro do segundo andar, arrumando o cabelo e dando um retoque em sua maquiagem.

Percy provavelmente estava a esperando na saída da escola, mas ele entenderia se ela se atrasasse um pouquinho.

- _Sim!_ – Mia riu, se abanando. – Sim! Meninas... Preparem-se, pois amanhã eu virei para escola no carro de Percy Jackson.

Caroline, Amanda e Sophia sorriram e gritaram juntas.

- _High five!_ – Mandy gritou e levantou a mão, sendo seguida das outras garotas.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Mia abriu a porta do banheiro feminino do segundo andar e se virou para as amigas.

- Desejem-me sorte! – Ela disse, largando a porta e caminhando pelo corredor.

O barulho que seus saltos fizeram no corredor de Goode High School ecoaram por quase todo o andar, Mia sabia que ela ainda era uma das poucas pessoas que permaneceram no prédio.

Seu peito estava quase explodindo de felicidade – Percy, Percy Jackson estava indo para ser seu namorado!

Mia ainda se lembra do dia em que eles se conheceram, ele tinha entrado na sala de aula meio confuso, com o cabelo negro em uma desordem realmente impressionante e o lábio inferior cortado. Metade da turma achou que ele era algum tipo de _bad boy_ – ainda mais com aquela camiseta do uniforme rasgada e os jeans escuros combinando com um par de coturnos.

É óbvio que Mia não tinha sido a única a cair de amores por Percy Jackson – Rachel Elizabeth Dare também tinha, assim como pelo menos um terço da população feminina do primeiro ano do _high School_ -, mas ela tentou algo que as outras meninas não tiveram coragem – ela se tornou amiga de Percy.

Dois meses depois de Amélia ter conhecido Percy, ela já era sua melhor amiga. Eles faziam _tudo_ juntos. Mia contava tudo para Percy, conquistando a amizade e a confiança dele.

Afinal, alguém já disse uma vez que o caminho mais curto para o amor é a amizade.

Bem.

É claro que Mia também tinha um probleminha com seu plano de transformar Percy em seu namorado. Rachel também era amiga de Percy.

E eles estavam sempre de segredinhos e risinhos e tendo conversas estranhas que deixavam Mia não entendendo nada.

Mas esse ano.

Esse ano prometia.

Rachel havia trocado de escola e a sua maior inimiga em busca do amor de Percy era Diana Green – uma outra garota de sua turma, mas que Percy já tinha demonstrado repúdio.

Nada, nada mesmo, atrapalharia o seu plano.

Era tudo perfe-

-... _'Lia_! – Ela escutou Percy gritar, do estacionamento da escola. – Ei, achei que tivesse acontecido algo.

- Oh, não, não, eu só estava conversando com as meninas. – Mia sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Estamos prontos para ir?

- _Yeah_. – Percy sorriu e se inclinou para longe do carro onde ele estava encostado. – Entre.

Amélia entrou na porta do passageiro, que Percy havia deixado meia aberta e se sentou no banco macio do carro de Percy.

- Então, como foram as suas aulas? – Percy perguntou, enquanto ligava o carro e saía do estacionamento da escola. – Tomara que tenham sido melhor que as minhas, ugh, eu odeio a Sra. Manson.

Ela riu.

- Awn, pare... Ela é uma graça! – Amélia viu Percy segurar um sorriso. – Mas as minhas aulas foram legais, tenho um trabalho em grupo em Química Aplicada. – Resmungou. – Mas tirando isso, foram muito boas.

Uma música qualquer começou a tocar no rádio e Mia começou a cantar junto.

Percy dirigia calmamente pelas ruas de New York, os dois conversavam sobre assuntos cotidianos – Mia perguntou como estava a Sra. Jackson-Blofis e Percy respondeu que ela estava indo muito bem, tirando o cansaço da publicação do livro.

Um simples toque do celular de Percy interrompeu a conversa deles.

- Você pode ver pra mim? – O garoto de cabelos escuros perguntou. – Estou dirigindo, não quero ser pego com o celular na mão.

- Há milhões de carros aqui, Percy. – Mia riu, estendendo a mão para o celular de Percy, que estava tirado de qualquer jeito no compartimento entre os dois bancos. – É quase impossível um policial lhe parar para lhe multar.

- Você não conhece a minha sorte, então, _beauty_. – Ele brincou, dobrando em uma rua que os tirava do transito caótico de New York.

O coração de Amélia perdeu uma batida com o apelido.

_Beauty._

Mia soltou uma risadinha e desbloqueou o celular.

- É uma mensagem, de alguém chamado Nico. – Ela leu. – Ele diz que, oh meu Deus, quantos erros ortográficos. – Amélia aproximou o celular mais do rosto. – Isso é cadáveres ou cadarços?

Percy explodiu em uma risada contagiante.

- Leia toda a mensagem, eu acho que eu consigo entender. – E então, completou. – Nico é disléxico também, ele provavelmente escreveu com pressa.

- Está bem... Deixe-me ver, ah, sim "Papai esta furioso com o seu pai. Ele está a ponto de mandar cadarços atrás dele, Nico." – E com uma risada, Mia completou. – Cadarços?

- Provavelmente significa cadáveres. – Percy riu.

- Cadáveres? O pai de Nico vai mandar cadáveres atrás de seu pai? – Amélia estava explodindo em risadas.

- Er... – Ele parecia desconfortável. – É um apelido para os seguranças, é uma brincadeirinha de família. – Terminou, com uma risada sem graça.

- Oh. – Amélia piscou, por que alguém teria seguranças? Ou melhor, por que alguém mandaria seus seguranças atrás de outra pessoa? – Você quer... Você quer que eu responda por ti?

- Aham, pode ser. – Eles pararam em um sinal. – Pergunte o que o meu pai fez e também pergunte se ele vai passar lá em casa hoje.

Mia assentiu e se concentrou em mandar a mensagem para Nico, logo após ela ter apertado para enviar, Percy estacionou o carro e anunciou que eles tinham chegado.

- Ah, eu estou morrendo de fome! – Ele dramatizou, enquanto abria a porta para Amélia. – Poderia comer um _minotauro_...

- Um minotauro? – Ela riu.

- Oh, esqueça, venha... – Quando ele sorriu para ela e a pegou pelo braço, ela esqueceu. Esqueceu-se de tudo. – Por que você não vai se sentando enquanto eu vou pedir nossas coisas? A propósito, o que você quer?

- Dois bolinhos de _blueberry_ e um café grande com creme! – Mia respondeu, sorrindo. – Vou me sentar na mesa sete, ok?

- Ok. – E desapareceu, caminhando entre as pessoas em direção ao balcão de atendimento.

Amélia se sentou em uma das cadeiras das mesas para duas pessoas e suspirou.

Beauty.

Ele a chamara de Beauty.

Ela poderia rir –_ e cantar, e mandar um sms para todos os seus contatos com essa frase!_

Oh-oh.

Falando em sms, Mia não poderia se esquecer de mandar um _"Está tudo ma-ra-vi-lho-so amigas"_ para as três garotas que deveriam estar grudadas em seus celulares esperando por notícias dela.

Suspirando mais uma vez, Amélia puxou um espelho da bolsa e um _gloss_ vermelho cereja. Tudo – tudo mesmo – para Percy gostar dela.

O café em si, era muito bonito e romântico, ou seja, o lugar perfeito para uma declaração de amor e um – quem sabe! – pedido em namoro.

Ela podia se imaginar em alguns instantes declarando para Percy todo o seu amor, enquanto os olhos dele se enchiam de lágrimas de felicidade e as mãos fortes – oh, as mãos fortes! – pegavam as suas pequenas e ele se declarava para ela de volta.

Um barulho de uma cadeira caindo a despertou do seu sonho romântico. Um garoto havia derrubado uma cadeira duas mesas a sua frente.

O garoto não deveria de ter mais do que quatorze anos e carregava diversos papéis, pastas e cartolinas com desenhos de prédios e o que pareciam templos gregos. Ele jogou todas as coisas em cima da mesinha pequena do café e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros encaracolados, os tirando da frente dos olhos.

Amélia sorriu. Se o garoto fosse somente um par de anos mais velho...

Não! Não, não!

Amélia Thompson pertencia a uma e somente uma pessoa – Perseu Jackson.

Ela não poderia se deixar fraquejar frente a um garot-

Percy estava caminhando para a mesa deles, enquanto carregava uma bandeja com os seus pedidos.

- Ei, espero que não tenha demorada, havia algumas pessoas na minha frente. – Ele sorriu, deixando a bandeja na mesa e se sentando na cadeira.

- Não, não se preocupe... – Mia respondeu, piscando os cílios para Percy. – O que você pedi-

- Percy?

Mia e Percy se viraram procurando por quem havia chamado por ele e deram de cara com o garoto que Amélia havia assistido antes.

- Malcolm! Ei! – Percy cumprimentou, se levantando. – Você não deveria estar em New Jersey?

- Eu deveria, mas recebi uma M.I. da minha mãe. – O garoto, que agora Mia descobriu se chamar Malcolm, respondeu. – Estou ajudando nas reformas de casa.

Amélia observou um sorriso crescer no rosto de Percy.

- Annabeth está tirando o seu couro, não está? – Annabeth...? A onde Amélia já havia escutado esse nome antes? Por que ele soava tão familiar saindo da boca de Percy?

- Nem me fale. – Malcolm dramatizou. – Eu não sei como você pode aguentar ela... Quer dizer, arquitetura é o máximo, mas eu realmente prefiro arqueologia.

Os dois ficaram conversando, enquanto Mia só os observava, sentada na sua cadeira da mesa para dois do café romântico onde ela esperava se declarar para Percy e ganhar uma declaração em troca.

Por que as coisas nunca corriam como o planejado?

-... E você já passou lá pelo Acampamento? – Ela escutava Percy tagarelar. Está certo, ela amava a voz de Percy e o quão bonito ele ficava quando começava a devanear sobre as coisas, mas isso estava a deixando entediada. – Eu ainda não tive tempo de ir lá esse mês.

- Passei lá sim, meus irmãos estão tentando ajudar Annabeth e eu ao máximo com a reconstrução de... – Malcolm se interrompeu, levantando uma das mãos e abanando para a entrada do café. - Oh, olha só quem chegou!

Percy se virou para olhar para onde Malcolm estava acenando e abriu um sorriso imenso.

Franzindo a testa em confusão, Amélia se virou também.

Na entrada do café, estavam duas pessoas: Uma idosa de seus setenta e poucos anos com uma bolsa reciclável cheia de verduras, e... Uma _garota_.

Uma garota da idade de Percy, que carregava milhões de projetos de arquitetura, uma bolsa e um celular.

- Malcolm! – Ela gritou. – Mil perdões! Eu não queria ter me atrasado, mas mamãe está ficando cada vez pior! E o transito de New York parece que _sabe_ que eu estou atrasad- _Percy!_

Amélia se levantou, empurrando a cadeira para trás e se postou ao lado de Percy.

Toda a sua linguagem corporal gritava "Tire os olhos do meu homem!" e ela não tinha nenhuma vontade de tentar disfarçar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Seaweed Brain?

- Você não deveria estar trabalhando, Wise-girl?

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes – _Amélia ficou olhando entre os dois e Malcolm, o qual parecia estar mais concentrado em algo em seu celular._ _Quem era essa garota que chegara de repente e estragará o seu momento perfeito com o seu futuro-namorado-noivo-marido?_ – e então, do nada, a garota jogou suas coisas em cima da mesa ao lado e se jogou em cima de Percy, que a recebeu de braços abertos.

- Estava morrendo de saudades. – Ela riu, pendurada no pescoço de Percy.

- E eu? Pensei que estava morrendo! Você nunca podia falar comigo!

Os dentes de Mia rangeram de raiva.

Percy agarrou os lados do rosto da garota e puxou em direção ao dele, selando os lábios dos dois.

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo!

Era para ser o seu encontro-perfeito!

Quem diabos era essa garota que tinha a língua do seu futuro-namorado-noivo-marido enfiada na garganta?!

Quando Amélia começou a pensar seriamente em separar os dois, Malcolm cutucou Percy nos ombros e reclamou em voz alta:

- Sabe... É na garganta da minha irmã que você está enfiando a sua língua.

É claro.

Amélia podia ver as semelhanças.

Os mesmos cabelos loiros cacheados e os mesmos olhos azuis cinzentos que Amélia não tinha conseguido ver antes.

- Desculpe, Malcolm. – A garota desgrudou de Percy e sorriu para o irmão.

Percy abraçou a loira de lado, sorrindo sem parar. Seus olhos dançavam entre os dois irmãos, até ele parecer se dar conta que Amélia estava ali também.

- Ah, gente, está é Amélia Thompson, Mia para curto. – Mia tentou sorrir, mas ela tinha certeza que o seu sorriso parecia um pouco errado, como se ela tivesse uma grande e terrível dor de barriga. – Ela é a minha melhor amiga, eu costumava passar meus tempos terríveis de _junior_ na Goode junto com ela e Rachel.

Melhor amiga.

Melhor amiga.

Amélia tentou não deixar seu rosto se contorcer em uma máscara de fúria.

-... E Mia, estes são Malcolm Woodley e Annabeth Chase, minha namorada. – E ele parecia tão orgulhoso deste simples fato.

- É um prazer conhece-la. – A garota, agora nomeada, disse, estendendo a mão. – Percy comentou de você nas férias, e Rachel também.

Ah.

Agora ela sabia da onde o nome 'Annabeth' lhe parecia familiar.

Percy não calou a boca no ano interior sobre essa tal garota que ele conhecia.

Tentando sorrir – com um sorriso que não parecesse terrível ou maníaco – Amélia estendeu a mão e apertou a mão de Annabeth.

- O prazer é meu. – Ela tentou soar agradável. – Percy também falou de você, no ano passado.

Annabeth sorriu e se virou para o namorado.

- Ah, então você falava de mim antes de nós estarmos namorando, _Seaweed_?

- Como se você não falasse de mim para seus colegas de aula, owl. – Percy soava convencido.

Amélia não poderia aguentar mais aquilo.

Ugh.

Ela poderia vomitar.

- Hum, Percy, eu vou indo para casa, meus pais devem estar preocupados e tal... – Ela pegou sua bolsa e seu celular. – Tchau! Tchau Malcolm, Annabeth.

Ela já estava se virando para correr para longe e passar a noite inteira chorando quando Percy pegou seu braço.

- Ei, espere beauty. – Ele chamou e o coração de Mia parou por alguns milésimos. – Nós nem conseguimos conversar.

- Sim, hum, você vê, eu esqueci que tinha um compromisso hoje. – Ela olhou para Percy. – Podemos marcar outro dia, quem sabe?

- Está bem... – Mas Amélia não deixou ele terminar, antes que ele mesmo pudesse pensar em segurar o braço dela de novo, ela já estava saindo do café. – Você vai ir a pé? Eu posso lhe levar até em casa!

Mia o ignorou, e caminhando a pé, ela foi para casa.

Percy.

Percy Jackson tinha uma namorada.

Como – COMO? COMO?! – que Amélia, ou Caroline – que sempre, sempre, achava um problema em algum plano – não viu essa hipótese?

Era até meio ridículo não pensar nisso, afinal, Percy Jackson era incrível.

É óbvio que ele teria uma namorada.

Amélia secou as lágrimas.

- Vamos, não chore. – Ela disse para si mesma. – Você que foi estúpida. Percy Jackson nunca iria olhar para você de outro jeito além de melhor amiga, se ele tem uma namorada como aquela ao lado.

Respirando fundo, Mia agradeceu a Deus que ela não tinha se declarado.

Seria muito vergonhoso ter que olhar para o rosto de Percy o resto do ano enquanto ela sabia que ele sabia de seus sentimentos para com ele. E que ele a havia dispensado.

Oh, Deus.

Graças que ela não tinha se declarado.

No outro dia pela manhã, Amélia Thompson não chegou no carro de Percy Jackson.


End file.
